Don't Leave Me Alone
by Faitily-Yours
Summary: Sasuke is the son of the most powerful Emperor ever to rule over Japan. Naruto is an orphan kindly adopted by two servant of the Uchiha clan castle. the two become the best of friends in the palace. However the world is thrown into war changing everything
1. Chapter 1

**So...did anyone miss me? I'm back! And I have more ambition than ever. I have different manga/anime I want to make stories out of and I'm actually planning on ending the others I have on here- haha**

**So anyways, lets start a new one! haha**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Japan...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Those days used to be so easy. The ones where the wind was low as we sat on the grass and watched the starry night sky dance above our childish faces. Our small hands encased in a tight ball- holding onto the warmth the summer night's brought.

Don't you remember the old willow tree? Back then, when we used to sit by the damned thing you're eyes were so bright. The sky blue shone brighter than any star we sat beneath. Your smile illuminating my way through the darkness... God how I miss the old you...

How about the garden my mother was so proud of. It was Iruka's work, he loved gardening, but when he got sick things changed. He still helped, but we took on his duties as gardener. We worked so hard when we weren't studying or practising our swordsmanship. It was so beautiful. And I remember you telling me about your favourite part, the amazing Sakura tree in the middle. We planted it ourselves with a little help from our Iruka. And in the spring... it snowed down upon us, showering us in pink blossoms. The ground was like a soft pink wonderland I dreamt of, I had never seen such beauty before... and it only seemed more spectacular with you dancing in your bare feet at the edge of the tree.

I remember those days... don't you?

"Master Uchiha, would you like some more tea?" Your eyes... they are so cold. Frozen in memory of times where we were just kids... not Master Uchiha and Naruto the mangy servant.

"No." You stand beside me like a dog following his master. Is that all that you are now? A dog to your master? "Naruto, please sit." I glide my hand over an open chair next to me at the dining table. You look at the seat as if it would bite you. As if, if you were to sit down I would smack you on the nose for even thinking of doing such a crime against me.

You bow, your growing blond hair covering your beautiful face from me.

"That I can not do Master, I have chores to attend to. If you have nothing more for me to do for you, I will start the chores list." I ignore the stabbing pain in my chest as you rise again to face me. I can see it. I can see that small bit of hope... but I'm not strong enough to reach out for it. Why? Why can't I just suck up my feelings and break this stupid Uchiha curse name of 'cold Prince'. Why don't you come back for me Naruto? Why won't you smile for me?

I... I can't help but be sucked into the ice cold heart of the Uchiha clan without your warmth... without your light...

However, now that I am seventeen I am to become emperor of Japan. In two months time I will be the king of everything you have ever seen... And to think I'm in the middle of a war far greater than anything this stupid little island has ever seen. A raging battle... for your heart.

And I will never forget your last words to me. Will you? I can't, even if I wanted... they haunt my dreams, my memories... my every thought...

"I hope that one day... You will rule this land better than my heart." It hurts Naruto... oh god does it hurt.

I hope you're not living with this pain as well. I would never wish this pain upon your fragile being. Never...

I will rule as Sasuke Uchiha, Ice Prince. Teme and Bastard. The one that will win your heart.


	2. Chapter 2

I had never woken up by water before, and in my youth I had hated water more than my increasing fear of the light from outside. Everything bad seemed to happen in the light and in the water. Since no one knew how to swim, everyone was at a loss in the royal family. I hated my monthly bath, and I hated the ocean and rain even more.

So when I was woken by several drop of water in the middle of the night I jolted up, out of my bed in fear of a drowning nightmare. My head was spinning in fear and as I allowed my eyes to adjust I spotted a shadow to my right on my large king sized bed. My eyes narrowed trying to focus on the shadow.

"Are you awake?" I frowned a little knowing the voice.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah, come on! If you're awake I want to show you something." I shook my head and whipped off the water.

"It's the middle of the night, what could you _possibly_ have to show me?" You grinned, your white teeth showing through soaked Sakura petal lips.

"The rain." I furrowed my brows and ducked my head under the soft wool linen.

"_Naruto_, you know I hate the rain!" You giggled and burrowed under the sheets with me making them wet and heavy.

"Sasu-senpai, it's not only raining, it's a full moon…" You seemed so interested, like something so extraordinary would happen when we went outside.

"So?"

"So, it's almost 3 in the morning, the witching hour, it's a full moon, its Halloween… and it's raining. They say the ghosts of past warriors come out in the still of the night on full moon nights on Halloween. It's the night of the devil- join me in this night." You giggled and grasped my hand, dragging me from the bed. Everything sounded enticing, inviting into the night and interesting beyond belief… but I had that fear of water that I couldn't shake out of my mind.

Yet even though I felt the uneasiness beneath my skin, I couldn't voice it and by the time I knew where I was, we were outside. In the rain. Staring at the partly clouded sky. No matter how scared I was, I was even more surprised at your sudden wanting to be near me, to be with me as a friend once again.

"_Watch._" You whispered into my ear… your voice warm and on my check, and I leaned into your warmth before it was suddenly taken back from me again.

I watched as the soft water dropped lightly onto my skin, my fear burning within my stomach, hidden from the rest of the world. And suddenly it stopped. The white moon reached the dark yard and brightened everything on the grounds. The rain was no longer there and the light looked almost as if there were white maidens walking the soft green grounds of the royal court.

"What… is this?" I questioned, but I didn't get an answer, I felt your warm yet wet hand grab my elbow and slowly worked its way down to my hand. Your sweaty fingers linked and knotted with mine. My heart raced with the difference of having your hand in mine. My breathing hitched and you noticed, slowly moving closer to me.

"It's all the lost souls of Japan… come to the king on the nights of the full moon, searching for help. Tonight… they bring the lost souls of the world because they believe that you family's blood contains the blood of King Arthur, who incidentally could use magic." I looked at you, Naruto, and if I wasn't currently watching hundreds of lost souls in front of me, I would have thought you was talking nonsense and should have been sent to the castle's doctor.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying… one day you will be king… and one day… I hope you will hope these souls." As if knowing what was going on you let go of my hand and left me standing by myself by the door. You walked into the middle of the garden next to the Sakura tree and a certain white maiden appeared who noticed you. She outstretched her hand as if beckoning to you to come. Yet, you shook his head, "Not this time mother… not yet." I slowly moved closer to you, only to see her frown and a silver tear track down your face.

"Naruto…"

You slowly turned, keeping your eye on your mother for a moment before coming back to me and taking my hand. We sat down in the middle of the yard and watched the spirits walk their mile for an hour. Their eerie presence was ignored as I took you in my arms and held you close to my chest, knowing that the quaking against my torso were your tears, your pain.

It was this day in history that I decided I would do anything for you.

Anything.

* * *

**Thank you to those who commented. I know it looks confusing right now, but it will get more... not confusing haha**

**Comment please =]  
**


End file.
